


The one with the flu

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Diapers, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Hurt/Comfort, I came up with this after a trip to the ER, If I think of more tags I will add them, Influenza, M/M, Menstruation, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-graphic vomiting, Other, Seizures, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sick Clint Barton, Sick Loki, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sick Sam Wilson, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Squick, The flu, Tony Stark Cuddles, Vomiting, but I think that covers most of the warnings, febrile seizures, fever seizures, like I said this thing is VERY SQUICKY, reader discretion advised, seriously if you need me to tag something just comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(That is a crap title I know)</p><p>The one where all our precious littles contract the flu, and calamity in the form of domestic angst ensues. Also squick. See tags. Also I cannot summarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the flu

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's age: 11 months
> 
> JUST SO WE ARE ALL CLEAR: There is puking in this, but ZERO messing. Idk if the part with Natasha reads like that or not. Also warnings for bedwetting, ageplay, and yes, more me being a dick and playing on Coulson's death. ;_; You may all take a moment to hate me. Also Bucky has a fever seizure. I myself have never had one, nor do I know anyone who has seizures. If I got something wrong or you just want to tell me how awful it is, just leave it in the comments. Wow, I am very negative today. Sorry about that...
> 
> Anyways, other than that there is just lots of hurt comfort. Enjoy! :D

1.

It started with a cough. these things almost ALWAYS started with a cough. Tony had cleared a ballroom and Thor let Loki make it snow. In hindsight they probably should have made the kids bundle up, but Steve had been too busy fawning over Bucky eating snow while Sam took pictures. And the snowmen (and women, and non-binary snow creatures of Loki's own design) were totally worth it.

 

The puking, however, was totally not.

 

Clint hated puking, and he hated being sick, and he hated how he almost ALWAYS ended up little when he was sick. Thankfully Bruce was there, with his soothing baths and warm soup, and even the tea was nice. When he could stomach it. But by far the worst part of it all was the fever dreams that came when he tried to sleep. Like when he had to relive his abusive father beating Barney for something. Or when his parents died and he and Barney had to spend the night in the police station. But the worst one?

 

* * * *

 

"Daddy," Clint breathed. Coulson was standing over him, a smile on his face despite the gaping hole in his chest where Loki stabbed him.

 

"Hey little bird," He cooed. "Come here, let's cuddle."

 

"But-"

 

"Clint, you know the rules about saying no." And suddenly it wasn't Coulson, but the man who trained him, the bastard who... who... And then Coulson was his target and... and he missed.

 

* * * *

 

Clint woke up, coughing and sobbing and heaving and it all hurt so much inside and out and-

 

"Clint!" Bruce said, sitting right beside him. "Breathe for me baby. Come on, match my breaths. In, out. Good boy. Again, in and out."

 

"Daddy!" Clint sobbed, burying his face in Bruce's chest. Bruce ran a hand through the boy's hair and felt his forehead.

 

"You're burning up little bird," He said sympathetically. "Come on, let's get you cooled off." Clint sniffled and whimpered. He wanted his first daddy. He missed him. He missed Phil. Bruce was nice, but he wasn't Phil. But tonight he would have to be enough.

 

 

2.

Natasha fought everything when she was sick, including the illness itself. She had actually refused to admit she even felt bad until she passed out in the middle of the living room two days after Clint got it. Tony and Pepper had hauled her off to their personal floor. Bruce came up, providing everything they would need to care for her, including the ingredients and EXACT directions on how to prepare the soup his mother always made when he was sick. He promised he would come check on them later, if he got Clint to sleep, but to get him if it seemed like an emergency.

 

Natasha, for her part, just stayed curled up in a ball. She didn't need help, she was a big girl, and big girls didn't get sick. She didn't understand why everyone was fussing over her. It was just a little fever. And body aches, and a sore throat, and this tummy ache that made her feel like one wrong move would be the eject button on her stomach. But really, she wasn't sick. She was tired though. There was nothing wrong with a nap, right? Even Mom- _Pepper_  took them sometimes. She could take one too, right? Natasha was out cold in minutes.

 

The next time she woke up things were a LOT worse. She was cold and hot at the same time. She was sweaty and wet and she was going to puke in about five seconds and she felt too weak to get up, but she couldn't make a mess so she tried, but then she realized WHY she was wet and then the smell hit her and oh god no no no no no-!

 

Pepper walked in on her, in the middle of the wet and messy bed, crying and shaking and feeling generally disgusting. "Oh sweetheart," She murmured.

 

"Mama!" Natasha cried, coughing.

 

"Shh, let's just clean up," Pepper said. She gently helped Natasha out of bed and into the bathroom, setting her on the toilet while she started the bath. She added some of the special bath salts that always helped her to breathe better, and Natasha whimpered, squirming more. "Nat, you can go potty. I won't be mad," Pepper whispered.

 

Natasha shook her head. "Wet an' icky," She sniffled.

 

"Exactly, you're clothes are already a mess. It's not going to hurt if you wet them again," Pepper said, pulling her red hair up so she could at least get the shirt off. Natasha whimpered but did as she was told. She had already made a big enough mess for Mommy to clean up. She didn't want her to be more upset.

 

But leave it to karma to be the biggest bitch of them all. when Mommy helped her take off her wet pants, she saw that her period had come too. Fuck everything, she started sobbing all over again. "Shh, my poor girl," Pepper cooed. "Come on, let's make this quick and get you back into bed. I'll even get in with you, okay?"

 

Natasha couldn't really argue with that. Mommy always made baths better, and her tummy still hurt, but now it wasn't just upset, it was crampy too. Pepper gently slid them both into the bath and it was warm and she could half-way breathe and her tummy wasn't as sore now. She laid herself against mommy and just let herself be taken care of. Just this once.

 

 

3.

Tony hated being sick. When he was little the first time, it meant his dad telling him to suck it up and not be a baby, then his mom yelling at his dad, followed by Jarvis giving him soup and reading to him and being more of a parent than either of his would ever be. As he got older it was just something he ignored until he couldn't, and then Pepper or Rhodey usually yelled at him or hauled him off to bed, depending on how out of it he was. So no, he did not acknowledge he was sick until he absolutely had to. Or until he went into little space. Whichever came first.

 

This time, however, Mommy was busy. Tasha was sick, probably worse than anyone else in the history of forever and Mommy had to take care of Sissy. Tony could be a big boy. He could wait until someone could help him. He totally could. Yup.

 

* * * *

 

Steve had come down to the common floor to get the extra tin of formula for Bucky and a snack when he heard something. Hmm. He walked into the living area, and he almost missed it, but then he saw poor little Tony. He was shaking like a leaf on the couch, sweaty and slightly green. oh boy.

 

"Tony?" Steve said, getting on eye level with the boy.

 

"w-w-w-w-what?" He tried to hiss, but it came out sounding more like a mewl, a pathetic little babyish sound.

 

Steve laid a hand on the other's forehead. "Aw kiddo you're burning up," Steve said, trying to wrap Tony in the blanket.

 

"N-n-n-n-no!" Tony cried, before he started coughing. Steve sighed, helping him sit up.

 

"Shh, Tony, just relax," Steve whispered, holding the kid close. Tony finally gave up and just whimpered into Steve's chest.

 

"Feel yucky," He sniffled.

 

"I know," Steve cooed. "How about we take your blankie, and we go up to my floor and watch a movie, hmm?"

 

"What 'bout Bucky?" Tony whimpered. "He's jus' a baby. Needs you."

 

"You know, I really don't think he can tell the difference between me and Sam. And anyways, you need someone to look after you too. Now," Steve easily scooped Tony up into his arms, draping the blanket over the kid, "You and me are going too go snuggle and get that fever down, and watch some silly movies, okay?"

 

"m'kay," Tony sighed.

 

* * * *

 

"Pepper... Pepper... Pep! Relax okay? You sound like you've got your hands full," Steve said.

 

"You don't even know," She sighed, running a hand through Natasha's hair. "She's out now. I can come up and get him and-"

 

"Nope, we're just fine. Besides, he's out too. Gave him some advil for his fever and he was asleep in fifteen minutes. He's gonna be fine. You deal with Nat okay?"

 

"Okay. Just.., call me if he needs me or anything okay?"

 

"I will Pepper," Steve promised. He hung up the phone and chuckled.

 

"Hey, Bucky's down," Sam reported from behind the couch. He smiled and nibbled on Steve's ear. "We got two sleeping kids, and nothing to do."

 

"Oh I can think of a few things to do," Steve purred. He was about to kiss Sam when Tony started crying. "So close."

 

"And yet so far," Sam sighed, hearing Bucky start up too. "I got pipsqueak."

 

"And I got Tony," Steve sighed.

 

 

4.

Thor had been very firm: absolutely NO ONE was to enter the floor he shared with Loki. Not even Bruce had been allowed down. He had only been allowed to communicate via JARVIS and the Starktab to check on the two. The reason they were under quarantine? Aesir didn't get sick. Granted they had healers, but those were more for physical ailments, or the illnesses of visitors from various realms. No, Thor had never once been ill. But Loki was not technically Aesir, so therefore he COULD get sick. And sick he was. The first time he puked. Thor was certain his brother was dying. Why else would he be ejecting his insides?! But a quick word with Bruce had him set straight.

 

Now, their entire apartment was frozen, Loki was blue (literally), and switching forms so frequently his head was spinning. Thor kept him covered, kept fluids in him, but watching his baby suffer was so hard. Now he knew how his mother felt when the two of them were hurt, or Odin fell into the great sleep. What had she done though? Mother knew how to make everything better. He wished she were still here.

 

"Dada?"

 

"Yes angel?" Thor asked. He had taken to more gender-neutral pet names, just when he wasn't sure where his beautiful baby was.

 

"I-I wan' a baba," He coughed, freezing everything that was within breathspace.

 

"Alright. Do you need a change?" Thor asked. He had figured out very quickly not to take a chance with that. Loki whined, burying his face in the blanket. Thor smiled gently and picked the giant blue babe up. After a quick change and a trip to the kitchen for some warm juice, the two settled into the rocking chair. Once Loki was asleep, Thor let his mind wander. It was times like these when he missed their mother the most.

 

"Mother," Thor whispered. "Oh how I wish you were here. I am so lost without you. You always knew just how to handle the babe. I miss you so terribly."

 

 

5.

Bucky had caught it too. It broke Steve and Sam's heart to see the poor little baby so miserable. He wouldn't really let them set him down either. So the poor little thing was constantly in one of their arms.

 

"Shh, I know, it's just the worst bein' all icky," Steve cooed, gently swaying with Bucky as they walked around his nursery. The kid's fever was pretty high, so he was in just a diaper. Not only that, but Steve had read somewhere that skin-to-skin contact was good for infants, so he was shirtless too. "I know you don't remember it, but I used to feel icky all the time. But that's okay, cuz you always used to play with me in my bed. And then, when I was all better, we would go be hooligans and drive your sisters crazy." Bucky let out a tiny yawn. "Oh my goodness! Is it bedtime? Let's go ask Papa for a juice bottle, shall we?"

 

"No need," Sam chuckled, holding the said bottle as he observed the two from the door.

 

"How long have you been standing there?" Steve asked, his face heating up.

 

"Long enough," Sam smirked. "My turn. Gimme the kid." Steve sighed, prying the sleepy baby from  his shoulder and handing him off to his partner. "And before you ask, yes I put the Advil in the bottle. Can't have that fever getting higher now can we little man?"

 

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around," Steve said with a kiss. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

 

"Is that an invitation?" Sam asked with a sneaky glimmer in his eye.

 

"If you want it to be," Steve winked, before sauntering off.

 

* * * *

 

Steve wasn't sure why he was awake. He felt fine, so it wasn't a nightmare. Hmm... He went to check on Bucky and-

 

"SAM!" Steve shouted. "Fuck JARVIS what do I do?!"

 

"Remain calm, I have summoned doctor Banner. He should be here any minute. In the meantime pick the child up."

 

"Steve?" Sam asked, before he saw Bucky convulsing in Steve's arms. In the same instant, Bruce came straight in, and the convulsions slowed.

 

"Sam, get me the liquid Advil and a cool washcloth, NOW," Bruce ordered.

 

"Come on buddy, just come back to me, come on Bucky. Daddy's right here, and Papa, come on," Steve whispered, tears in his eyes. As Bucky completely stopped, he began to cry. And God damn if that wasn't the best sound Steve had ever heard.

 

* * * *

 

"They're called febrile seizures," Bruce explained as Steve held Bucky close. "They happen when a kid has a fever sometimes. It's really rare. Did this ever happen when you were kids?"

 

"I-I don't remember," Steve stammered. "Is he gonna be okay?"

 

Bruce nodded. "Absolutely. I just want to keep him under observation for tonight okay?" Steve gripped the infant ever so slightly tighter. "Steve, I'm his Godfather. I'm not going to hurt him."

 

"Sorry. Just... instinct," Steve sighed, handing the baby over. "He's just going down to the med lab?"

 

"Yes Steve. And I won't leave him alone for a minute. You can come too, if it would really make you feel better."

 

Steve looked at Sam with puppy-dog eyes going full force. "Go ahead. I don't feel so hot."

 

"Figures. All the kids get better and then those of you who can get sick come down with it too," Bruce chuckled. Bucky yawned, his eyes closing. Steve followed Bruce. Yeah, his baby would be okay. He was sure.

 

+1.

"Fuck you and your super serum," Sam sniffled. It wasn't even two days later and somehow he and Pepper were knocked out from the flu.

 

"Oh shut up. If it weren't for that serum I would be dead by now," Steve said, holding a bowl of soup. "Maybe you don't want Ma's soup."

 

"Soup?" Sam asked.

 

"Homemade. Just like Ma made," Steve taunted. "But if you really don't want me around..."

 

"Stevieee! Play fair," Sam whined. Steve chuckled, handing the bowl over. "Keep Tasha and Bucky out of here, kay?"

 

"Anything for you babe," Steve said with a kiss. Yeah, the flu sucked. But Steve was a damn perfect nursemaid. Sam really needed to tell him that.... But it could wait until his head wasn't swimming.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW THEN: I am almost done with summer classes! :D But I also have zero idea where this series is going next. :/ Well, I have a vague idea.... But I also started writing a spin-off series for the characters in "The good, the bad, and the small." If you have anything you want to see happen to Spideypool, Johnny/Sue Storm (no incest) or Jane/Darcy, feel free to put them in the comments or drop them in my ask over on tumblr. Love you and I'll see you guys next time! <3


End file.
